It's a Wonderful Fusionfall Life
by Zerowing21
Summary: Feeling rejected and depressed, Lou Beatles, aka the Tolinator, thinks about taking his life. What will happen when an angel stops him and shows the man what the world would be like without him?


Hey everyone. I know I haven't written anything in a long time. Been kind of busy and such. I have here today wonderful Parody story of It's a Wonderful Life. I would also like to dedicate this little story to my friends Animegirl, Sspeedy and other friends I haven't mentioned. I hope you all enjoy the tale.

* * *

"Hey God, help that cruddy uncle of mine would ya? He really needs it."

"I don't why I'm doing this, but do something to help poop head Toiletnator would you?"

"Goodness, Lou may bungle everything, but he does need our help, so help him won't you!"

The prayers from the considered individuals lift unto the wind and move skyward, heading for the heavens above, until they reach a marble hall set atop a lofty peak. These utterances drift slowly around ionic architecture and into the auditory processor of TOM1, who sits upon a simple chair rubbing his metallic chin.

"So another human needs our help. Hey Red Guy, I need to consult with you!"

Soft sounds of bouncing and laughter echo off the marble floors and a man with pure red skin, pointy horns, small wings upon his back and tail springs through the hall on his bullas butt, finally coming to a fault in front of the metal man.

"YESSSS!?"

TOM jumps out of his chair and walks up to the much taller individual, "We have another case Red Guy of a human that needs our intervention. Do you have any ideas on who we should send down?"

"Well, there are several choices, but why don't we send Nergal Jr. I'm sure he is ready for another attempt to get his wings."

TOM1 nods in agreement, yelling at the top of his voice modulator, "Nergal Jr., we request that you join us."

Within moments of speaking, a green and black ball slowly rolls up to the pair of angels and changes suddenly into a boy with black hair, green bespectacled eyes and black clothes, "You called sir?" The boy frowns at his seniors, as he spoke in a flat voice.

Nergal Jr. had been rudely awakened by these two and wanted to know why they called him.

"Why, yes we did Jr.," Red Guy drawls as he plays with paddle ball, "TOM1 and myself think it's time for you to help another poor suc…I mean soul on Earth. If you complete this task, you will be promoted to a full angel."

The boy's eyes light up as if it was Christmas and he toothily smiles at his superiors and eagerly inquires, "Who is the lost soul that needs my intervention sirs?"

TOM1 surveys the face of the youth and then sits to speak, "The man is named Lou Beatles, but he's better known as the adult villain, Toiletnator. He's had a hard week and he's ready to give up on his life."

Nergal cocks an eyebrow at the news, "Sir, I wish to know what instigated Lou's suffering to the point where he would pitch his entire life away?"

"Lou had come up with a brilliant plan to beat the Kids Next Door, but left to use the bathroom at a villains meeting. Mr. Boss just happened come across it and decided to say he created the plans. Lou was devastated that his idea was stolen and he said it was his. Of course all the villains laughed at him so badly, he left the meeting. Today, Mr. Boss rubbed it in his face, which caused Lou to reach his lowest point. Right now, he's on the bridge to Citysville, ready to jump a watery demise."

Writing notes on the palm, Nergal Jr. shifts his gaze towards TOM1 once the story is done and says with urgency, "I will sojourn posthaste to Earth to prevent Lou from befalling a terrible fate."

The boy changes his form into a black dove and flies from the hall.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Red Guy shouts, munching upon a bowl of popcorn and watching Lou on TV that was borrowed from Him.

* * *

The snow falls slowly around Lou as he walks along connecting bridge between Citysville and Townsville. His blonde hair is tussled by the constant wind as it blows passed and he shivering violently from the cold. Drawing his arms in close to his body, the older gentleman looks out at the river as his scarf billows behind him.

Lou had thought it would be best to be found in normal clothes and not his villains outfit. He would be more recognizable this way to his family when he did the deed.

Placing his right hand on the rail, Lou looks away from the beautiful sight and sighs softly, "No one needs the Toiletnator, I'm just a lame villain who can't do anything right."

The man tightens his grip upon the railing, hoisting himself onto it. Now tittering on the edge of life and death, Lou stretches out his arms to balance himself on the rail until he is ready to take the plunge.

A look of sadness fills his eyes and a tear slowly leaks onto cheek, "This is it. I will miss you world, but I am…"

Before Lou could finish his small tirade, someone behind him clears their throat rather loudly and they speak crisply, "Lou, there is a high chance that you will probably just belly-flop if you jump. Even so, you shouldn't toss away your life force so casually."

Lou looks back at the speaker, his eyes wide from horror that a stranger called him by name and the said stranger wore all black and had green eyes.

"W…Who are you? How do you know my name? Whoa!" Losing his balance for a moment, Lou begins to topple off the rail, but the boy grabs his elder's arm to prevent his fall and helping him down.

"You should have let me fall to my doom. It would have been better that way." Lou utters, looking at the ground, even sadder than before.

"I cannot allow your expiration to transpire Lou and that is because I am an angel and I am here to help you. My name is Nergal Jr." The boy explains, knowing the man would not believe a word he was saying.

Crossing his arms, the blond haired man glares down at the teenager, angrily seething, "An angel? Are you sure you're not crazy or something? You must be stalking me or under Mr. Boss' payroll to humiliate me further."

Nergal smiles, knowing this was exactly the reaction the man would have. "I am not worthy of being committed to an asylum and I am not in the employ of Mr. Boss since he would never hire a teenager. I am who I say I am an angel here to help you with your problem."

Tears run down Lou's checks at the boy's utterances and not thinking clearly, the man shouts at the teen, "If you're an angel, then prove it," he then looks away with a look of horror for what he had done, "Sorry for yelling at you, I just wish I wasn't born." After saying this, Lou closes his eyes, weeping softly.

Nergal's smiles grows and he snaps his fingers loudly, "There, your existence upon this mortal coil has been extinguished." Lou lids snap open, staring wide eyed at the boy, rather annoyed at how caviler he is being about this subject and grabs Nergal Jr. by the collar, "Hey, that's not funny kid. That's a really low trick to play on someone like me. If I had some toilet paper, I would wrap you up in it."

The boy yawns at the threat and just smiles, "Then why not try to right now. You will find that you no longer have your powers that were given to you by that toilet genie over toilet related objects."

Unzipping his jacket, the boy takes out a roll of two ply toilet paper and drops it upon the ground as if it was dollar bill. The man blinks a few times and releases the grip he had on Nergal Jr., looking down at the papery object. Rising his hand to chest height, Lou focuses his mind on the roll, telling to roll around and jump into the air.

The roll remains on the walkway, not budging an inch. "Wait, that's not supposed to happen," Lou shouts, beginning to panic, "It should have moved at my command! What on Earth is happening to me?"

The man collapse to his knees in sorrow, tears streaming down his face, more confused than ever by what was happening.

Nergal Jr. rolls his large eyes and pats the man on the back, trying to comfort him, "Lou, I have already informed you that since you no longer exist, you do not have those powers. If you do not believe me, go into town and find Father or one of the other villains."

Lou slowly stands up, wiping tears out of his eye. Some wind gusts through his hair, but yet the wind didn't seem chilly to him. It was as if the breeze wasn't really there.

"S…sure, I'll go talk with Father and show you that this is all a bad joke or a dream or something!"

Now determined to get this farce of a joke over with, Lou turns around, walking back towards Townsville with a fire in his eyes. Nergal Jr. smiles at the reaction that Lou has had and quickly walks after him.

* * *

The scent of pines needles filter into Lou's noise as he walks the streets of Pokey Oaks, nearing closer to Sector V with each stride he takes. If he had really not been born, there were no visible signs here in Pokey Oaks. Lou scoffs lightly to himself that such a feat as being unborn was impossible and as such, this tricky had to be put to bed.

Quickening his pace, Lou breezes past the high school, not give a moment notice to the sign welcoming him to his destination.

"Sir, you have overlooked something rather crucial that you should take notice of." Nergal Jr. calls out from ten paces behind the older male.

The boy was confident that Lou was going to ignore him and just keep on going, not noticing the sign no longer read "Welcome to Sector V" and now had just a normal name.

Grimacing, Lou blocks out the teenagers voice that was causing him so much distress and glides past several homes. The teenager run quickly after Lou, making sure he wouldn't lose him and mess this job up.

After several paces, the older gentleman stops, blinking several times in confusion and scratches his head. The mammoth tree that normally looms across the urban landscape was gone and there is nary a hint of it ever being there.

"That's odd; where's the tree house? It couldn't have just upped and vanished. I better knock on the front door of the Uno house to ask what happened to it."

The failed villain runs at breakneck speeds towards the Uno household and once he arrives, Lou trips over a log and collides headlong into the front door. Gingerly rising to his feet, the gentleman fails to notice the shifting snow on the roof above and it cascades down upon him, covering his head and shoulders.

Groaning at his misfortune, Lou turns around to brush himself off, not noticing the door had opened.

"Can I help you?"

Recognizing the voice of someone he knew, the blonde haired man turns and beams for a moment before it falters. The man before him wore a dress shirt and suspenders, but held a pipe that Lou could tell apart from other, "FATHER!? It's me Toiletnator! I'm one of the villains that fights with you against the Kid Next Door."

"My name is Benedict and what the poop are you talking about?" the man asks, taking his pipe from his mouth, cradling the object in his hand, "Your name sounds rather lame for a villain and I'm sure I would remember you if I had fought the KND with you. I haven't gone by the name Father in over eleven years, not since I destroyed those bothersome brats and subjugated all the children in the world after I cut down the bothersome tree house here at my brother's house. I even had one of the mightiest armies in the war against Fuse!"

"What!" Lou stammers as he hears the news, "That's not right, the KND are still around. I had a battle with them three days ago!"

Benedict slaps his knee and laughs, "Sure they are, just like how Providence wasn't destroyed by Van Kliess. Do you need me to call someone for you? You do seem rather confused."

Lou slowly backs away from the house, looking panic stricken, his eyes shifting around for an escape route, "N…No, I'll be alright."

Turning on the stoop, the man runs from the property until he reaches a small part not far from the Uno house and sits down on a bench.

"This has to be all a bad dream. The Kids Next Door can't be gone. I never wanted to subjugate children."

"This is no night terror Lou," Nergal Jr. states, sitting next to Lou on the bench, while eating a health food bar, "You haven't realized yet how important you are to the fabric of causality. You create a natural balance between children and adults in the world that prevents either side from tipping the scale too far in either direction. Father mentioned that he had a mighty army when he fought Fuse. His army was made of children that he sacrificed, which hurt our side rather badly. With the KND in existence, our side was actually stronger and that is only because you were born."

"That is a load of toilet paper," Lou growls, clenching his fists in anger, "My birth was about as important as the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys!"

Nergal Jr. shakes his head, leaning back on the bench, "Not everyone can see what kind of impact they have on others. Your impact is large even if you cannot see it now. One person like you influences those that are around him," The teen stands up and looks at Lou out of the corner of his eye, "I suggest you should go to Eternal Vista, there is a grave there you should visit."

Now wary of his day, Lou grumbles something under his breath, but jumps to his feet, "Alright I'll follow you, but this better be worth it."

The teen nods and takes Lou by the hand, leading him onward to their next destination.

* * *

The gate of Eternal Vista eerily creeks open at the slightest push from Nergal Jr. and the boy glances sideways at Lou, a serious look is expressed in his eyes and around his mouth, "Even this hallowed ground wishes for you to gaze upon what lies within for you."

Traversing across the archway, Nergel Jr. slowly trudges through the deep snow banks. Lou hated graveyards, they had always given him the willies, but at this time of year they just down right freaked him out.

Taking a breath to steel himself for what lay within; Lou sighs softly and resigns himself to follow the young teen. The two men wade through ankle deep snow, passing many rows of nondescript headstones until Nergal stops by a stone that is slightly larger than the rest.

"Remove the snow upon this stone and you will see what I have brought you here for."

Nodding slightly, Lou couches before the headstone and with a small gulp, clears the stone off.

The man's face turns ghastly pale for written into the stone is the name Wally Beatles. "My nephew is dead? He was part of the KND! I saw him yesterday alive and well! This has to be all a fabrication!" Lou's voice shakes with despair and he looks at Nergal with pleading eyes.

Nergal looks sympathetically at Lou, "This is not a fallacy Lou. Without you being born, the Kids Next Door was destroyed. Without them, Wally would never be an operative and he would have fallen in with one of the local gangs at school. He died at the age of thirteen, just before the war with Fuse. If you think about it, you had a good life and as I said to you earlier, you shouldn't toss it away."

Tears once again begin to leak from the corners of Lou's eyes and he falls onto his knee, sobbing uncontrollably, "This can't be real. I...I want my old life back; I don't want to be unborn. You have to help me get my life back Nergal, please. I just want to see my nephew and I don't care if he beats me every time when we plan something."

Lou gazes back to see if the boy was there, but there was no trace of him and the man slowly looks down at the ground and sob profusely.

"Oi, Uncle Lou, what are you doing out here in the middle of the cruddy graveyard? I thought you hated these kinds of places."

Startled by the voice, Lou turns his head to see his nephew standing behind him and a smile of joy flashes across his mouth.

"You're alive and you know who I am!" In one swift movement, the adult stands and hugs his nephew.

"Hey, stop hugging me so tightly!" Numbuh 4 protests, "It's like you haven't seen me in an 11kazillon years! Come on, mum, dad and Joey are waiting on us so we can start Christmas dinner."

Lou grins and his stomach rumbles, "I can't wait to have your mom's cooking. We should stop by Malph's first to pick up some cookies. Just don't tell her I bought them and I'm reusing the container. I'll even let you in on a plan Mr. Boss is working on if you stay quiet."

Numbuh 4 grins from ear to ear at the news and nods enthusiastically, "Alright that sounds cool Uncle Lou. For an adult you're not so bad! I'll race you to the gate!"

The teen and the adult do not wait for any signal to start their race and they take off at break neck speed. Once they were out of sight, Nergal Jr. strolls out from behind a mausoleum, a smile on his face and a set of wings on his back. Everything was right with the world once more.

* * *

Well everyone, please tell me what you think and how I can improve myself. I hope you enjoy the story and see you all next story or chapter.


End file.
